ipod Shuffle Chalenge
by Dregnaur
Summary: put you ipod on shuffle and use the first 10 songs as inperation for 10 stories  DISCONTINUED
1. Fireflies

Dillon and Summer were lying on the grass outside the garage. Staring at the stars and secretly at each other.

"We'll find her Dillon I swear." Summer looked towards Dillon. "I'm sure of it." But Dillon seemed not to sure.

"Summer, she could be anywhere! Please just let's not talk about it." Looking back to the stars.

"It's amazing how real it looks." Dillon whispered captivated by the fake stars the dome produced every night. He couldn't stop looking at Summer. The shift in their relationship was barley noticeable but to the trained eye it was plain as day.

"Summer I…" But Dillon was silenced by the sight before him. Summer's hair had caught in the moon light. Dillon's lips went dry his chest constricted. Without further warning he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.


	2. Dont Forget

**Don't Forget**** Demi Lovato:**

Summer couldn't put her finger on it but something was wrong with Dillon. He was off. He had been acting different for weeks now. Constantly leaving the garage to god knows where. The rest of the rangers had become use to his erratic behavior. So when Dillon left early one June morning and not returning that night, the group thought nothing of it. But Summer became increasingly worried. So when she left on her bike to go find him every one was surprised at the yellow rangers' sudden displeasure in Dillon's departure. So once again Summer found herself outside the dome in the waste lands. Finding Dillon's car was the easy part but finding the black ranger seemed to be more difficult. But once Summer got over a giant dune there he was broken.

"Dillon?" Summer looked to the black ranger who in turn sagged and dropped to his knees.

"I… dream about her, my sister all the time. I can never save her." He whispered to her.

"Oh Dillon, that won't happen I swear. We will find her." She looked to him taking in the man he had become. His broad shoulders sagged slightly like the whole world was resting on his shoulders.

"Let's go back to the garage. Please." But Dillon's jaw locked he looked over to her with nothing but pure determination in his eyes

"I love you, Summer." His eyes reached hers searching for anything.

"I… love you too Dillon." She leaned in ghosting on his lips. Until he closed the gap. Breaking apart he whispered

"Don't forget."


	3. The Lazy Song

**The Lazy Song**** Bruno Mars:**

Dillon laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Everything had been working out for him inside the dome, besides of course the jinx attach bots that pop up every once and a while. But no not today, because today he didn't really want to move. Not for anything in the world, well besides Summer. She had been on his mind for weeks. He couldn't get her out of his head at all. He tried reading, he tried cooking (big mistake) he even tried poetry. But nothing seemed to un-stick the yellow ranger from his head. He was falling for her, that much was clear. But he just wasn't sure how hard. It wasn't until after Summer had almost been killed by the latest attack bot that he figured out how bad he had it for her. He swiftly got off the bed and walked towards the yellow door. Knocking lightly before entering.

"Dillon!" Summer said before jumping off her bed to great her friend, "So what do I owe this fine meeting?" the yellow ranger asked playfully.

"Summer have you ever liked someone but not been sure if they like you back?" Dillon asked rather bluntly. Summer stared at him her mouth forming an "O" and hummed.

"Well yeah I guess so. Why?" No it was Dillon's turn to be stumped

"Well I uh was just curious, um how would you figure out if they liked you back?" Summer turned towards him eye brow raised

"Well you could always just ask them." She smirked Dillon started turning red and in order to hide his discomfort he stood.

"Um right, then Ill just be going then." He said as he hurried out the door barley looking his yellow comrade.

"Dillon wait!" He paused and looked at her. "I like you too."


End file.
